


the crystal's champion

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Captivity, Fanart, Gen, Non-Sexual Bondage, Painting, accidental crucifixion allegory, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis receive a summons to the ruined Citadel and enter the throne room, only to find their long-lost King chained to the Crystal.- Art fill forArdynoct WeekDay 5: In Chains





	the crystal's champion

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable via [my Tumblr](https://r3zuri.tumblr.com/post/166093927685/ardynoctweek-day-5-chainedin-chains-yay)
> 
> Do not repost.


End file.
